Avatar Sari
by Blitzwings sister
Summary: During a fight with Decepticons,Sari learns that she has more to her than meets the eye
1. Battle

"Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed as a giant boulder came hurtling towards her; Bumblebee,Prowl,Optimus,Ratchet and Bulkhead were to far away to reach her in time.

Bumblebee tried to get to her but a sonic pulse knocked him over.

Instinct took over as Sari prepared herself and gave the approaching boulder a strong right hook; and to her surprise it flew back to the Decepticon that threw the giant rock at her.

Soundwave got a surprise when the boulder flew straight at his face,startled, he fell back to the ground as other Decepticons resumed their battle with the Autobots.

The force of Starscream's jet mode taking off blew Sari into Lake Erie.

"No!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Decepticons, transform and rise up" comanded a beaten up Megatron.

Just as they left a bright light was seen coming from Lake Erie.

"Sari" All of the Autobots yelledat once.

They all jumped down into the lake.

They kept going down until they reached the bottom.

There they saw something they didn't expest to see.

Sari was on the ocean surface but instead of her drowned form they saw her still body surounded by a thick sheet of ice.

They stood and gawked at the sight of her peaceful form.

Returning their senses they all grabbed the ice and headed for the surface.

OO -

As soon as she was placed in the base the iceberg glowed and showed an unconcious Sari. 


	2. Where am I

What happened? Everything was black, she couldn't see anything. She couldn't even tell up from down.

"When is she going to wake up a familiar voice called out. She looked up (or was it down) hopefully.

"She'll wake up when she's ready" she could tell who it was from how grouchy he sounded.

"GUYS I'm here, help!" she screeched. Could they hear her? Where were they? They sounded so close.

"I know you're worried, but I'll tell you when she's awake and ready for visitors". It sounded further away this time, no they couldn't leave her. She felt so vulnerable without them. " Fine, you win" he said with a sigh, "but you better com me when she's awake".

His voice sounded like a faint whisper, one you could barely hear. Why would they go? Why was she here? She was lost. She couldn't escape. She felt trapped. She wanted to be with them, to hear words of comfort, but she was stuck, alone.

Alone she had never been truly alone. She had no friends, but had her her dad went missing the guys comforted her, took her in. When her mum- no she couldn't think of her. It was to painfull, but she would want her to stay strong, not panic, or cry. So that's what she'll do.

"BUMBLEBEE, RATCHET, ANYONE, HELP" Her voice echoed, haunting her. Then came silence.

"Don't go" she whispered.

She didn't like being alone.

"How is she little buddy" Bulkhead asked his friend. Ever since she broke free from the ice, she's been out cold. He could tell his pal was falling apart. A light coma. A deep sleep. She would wake up soon, according to Ratchet, but that didn't mean they couldn't worry.

Apparently she could wake up now or in a week. He said it was more likely in 3 days then 7, because even though she went into shock, she would be back from adrenaline.

Bumblebee stared at him. "She needs rest, according to Ratchet she will wake sooner if she rests now… and what have I said about calling me little".

Bulkhead smiled at his friend. They had known each other for so long, and he knew all Bumblebee needed right now was a friend by his side, at least until Sari woke up.

Until then they could only wait.

It was cold, so very cold.

She wanted warmth, she wanted comfort, she wanted companionship.

But I want never gets.

It seemed to get colder by the second. She long since given up on hearing her friends. Although she'd deny it if anyone asked, but she was scared, no terrified.

She hummed a little tune to herself. She remembered this tune since she was young, well, younger. It always helped her sleep. It cleared her mind. Rid her of her troubles. Brought tears to her eyes when she thought about a certain woman who was always there for her.

A wave of warmth rushed over her, and she felt her body be embraced by a pair of petite yet strong arms.

"Shhhh" whispered a gentle voice. One she had longed to hear for years. Slowly she turned to see if it was true and gasped. In a quiet voice she could barely hear herself she whispered.

"Mum"

Auther's note

Sorry it took so long, but my laptop charger broke and I couldn't get a replacement or get my hands on another computer till now. Again sorry.


End file.
